BA129
Synopsis Daniel is among the first to advance to the fourth round. Following Daniel's match, Yazmyne has hers against a dangerous strategist, Steven on a rock battlefield. Prior to the battle, Steven was wary of Yazmyne due to her accomplishments in the Kanto Grand Festival. Therefore, he prepared for the battle by isolating the weaknesses in Yazmyne's team: ice, electricity, rock, and steel. With only Beartic, Steven completely out-strategized Yazmyne, putting her down to one Pokemon to win three straight battles if Yazmyne was to advance to the next round. '' ''Yazmyne put her conference hopes in her strongest Pokemon, Pidgeot and the strategies she used to win the Grand Festival. Battling carefully and strategically, Pidgeot defeated Beartic and Steven's Luxray depite the odds. Pidgeot then endured a lengthy battle against Steven's final Pokemon, Aggron. Patient, Yazmyne waited for Pidgeot to land a critical hit with Steel Wing, and Aggron was ultimately defeated, allowing Yazmyne to progress to the fourth round. Summary Before her third round battle, Yazmyne resumes high intensity training with her Pokemon against Dante's Beedrill and Cubone. While Megan, Daniel, and Heather train elsewhere Yazmyne points out that the Top 64 will consists of 32 battles spanning over two days; she and her friends are to battle on the second day of the events. Dante advises Yazmyne to slow down so she doesn't exhaust her third round Pokemon. Dante suggests that Yazmyne is training her Pokemon so hard because she is upset Colby has left the Indigo Plateau. Yazmyne admits that Colby losing reminded her that only one of them can win the tournament. The reality has her rattled because it was Megan who defeated Colby, meaning that to win she may be the one to take out her rivals. Yazmyne remembers that she's slated to battle Heather in the 5th round and Daniel in the semifinals, and that's if she makes it there. When the third round and fifth day of competition finally begins, Daniel is shown on a Water battlefield. After what the announcers consider a very difficult ordeal, Daniel wins the battle with Cloyster, Magneton, and Kingler to advance to the Top 32. Yazmyne watches the battle from a TV with Heather in the Block B stadium. She is elated Daniel won and impressed with his new Kingler. Heather notes that as the numbers go down the level of the competition drastically increases since everyone has made it this far for a reason. Yazmyne takes a moment to agree and considers that her third round opponent could be just as tough. In the third Block B battle of the day, Yazmyne is called for her third round battle, which will be held on a rock battlefield. Daniel rushes from his stadium watch the match in the stands with Dante, not wanting to miss anything. Yazmyne is announced first on the Rock Battlefield and she awaits her opponent, who emerges while carrying an electronic tablet. As the pair shake hands, Yazmyne introduces herself to her opponent with Eevee on her shoulders, Steven. Steven explains that he knows all about Yazmyne, listing six of the ten Pokemon that she has used so far in the tournament, all of their attacks and abilities. He also knows about her Contest expertise, accounting for the Ivysaur and Pidgeot that she has who have yet to battle. Yazmyne backs away and slightly intimidated by her opponent who claims to have the perfect strategy to counter any of the Pokemon Yazmyne intends to use for the match. Dante looks up Steven on his own device, which reads that Steven is the type of person who wins by pre-determined tactics based on the stats of his opponent, essentially meaning he does his research. Daniel insists Yazmyne does her research too. Dante says that's not entirely true. Dante admits Yazmyne's battling strategy is more spontaneous than calculated. Rather, it's calculated in the moment. When the third round commences, Steven's first Pokemon is a Beartic while Yazmynne has Eevee battle. Beartic begins by unleashing Icicle Spear. Eevee is ordered to eliminate the attacks with Hidden Power. Eevee's attack, though powerful, is not enough to destroy all of the icicles and the rest of them crash down on her. Yazmyne orders Eevee to use Dig and the Normal-Type burrows into the ground. Steven calculates and order Beartic to strike the ground with Brick Break. The power of the attack forces Eevee out of the ground while dealing damage. Eevee retaliates with Hidden Power while still airborne. Beartic blocks the attack with its arm and blast Eevee with a super effective Focus Blast, which defeats Eevee upon impact. Yazmyne's friends comment that Steven is an ultra-aggressive opponent. Daniel says he finds it understandable because some trainers don't want to drag out the battle, aiming to knock out the opponent as quickly as possible. Dante says that Yazmyne almost never defeats her opponents instantly; she normally takes her time to battle to read her opponent and execute her strategy. Yazmyne recalls Eevee and sends out Starmie to battle. When the battle begins, Starmie barrages Beartic with Bubble Beam, which damages Beartic, but the Ice-Type doesn't budge. Following its attack, Starmie generates an orb of water with Water Pulse and smashes it on the ground to send a tidal wave toward the Ice-Type. When the wave draws near, Beartic splits the waters in two with Slash. Beartic then punches the ground and uses Sheer Cold. Beartic's attack freezes the entire battlefield. The ice reaches Starmie and completely freezes it. When the ice shatters, Starmie falls unable to battle defeated by the OHK. Yazmyne is down to her last Pokemon in minutes and her friends are incredibly worried for her, Dante saying that he's never seen Yazmyne in this situation, so he doesn't know if she'll be able to pull out of it. In Viridian City, Andrew is watching Yazmyne's battle, and she wonders how she'll get out of this jam. Yazmyne recalls Onix and Steven points out the weaknesses in Yazmyne's team: ice, electric, and rock. Yazmyne finds that analysis try and interesting. Yazmyne calls on the first of her ace Pokemon, Pidgeot. Steven identifies Pidgeot as Yazmyne's strongest Pokemon, but believes that with his plan, she won't be defeating anyone. The battle begins and Pidgeot uses Twister on Beartic, which doesn't deliver much damage to the sturdy Pokemon. However, Pidgeot hides in her own Twister and charges through it to gut Beartic with an Aerial Ace, a move that caught Steven off-guard. Beartic takes the battle a little more seriously and releases Icicle Crash its next attack. Pidgeot evades with Double Team and then attacks with Aerial Ace with all of her clones. Beartic doesn't know which one is real, allowing Pidgeot to land Aerial Ace on Beartic's arms twice before landing a third, critical strike in its gut, Beartic is sent crashing on the rock-turned-glacier, and is pronounced unable to battle, giving Yazmyne her first win in the battle. Yazmyne's friends are reluctant to cheer as Yazmyne still has a ways to go before the match is over. Steven doesn't care that Beartic is knocked out and it fulfilled its purpose. Beartic is recalled and Steven chooses a Luxray to be Pidgeot's next opponent. As before, Pidgeot opens the battle with a stunning Twister. Thinking critically, Heather says that Spritzee could have probably won this battle easily. The others want to counter but they ultimately agree. Luxray bits down on the Twister with Ice Fang to destroy it, and he transitions into Discharge. Pidgeot uses Double Team to evade and Discharge, a multi-directional attack proceeds to destroy them, leading Pidgeot to compound Double Team two more times to, causing a multitude of clones to emerge on the field that Discharge cannot eliminate. Steven tells Luxray use his X-Ray vision to find he real Pidgeot. As Luxray searches for the real one, he's too late as Pidgeot scores several powerful Aerial Ace attacks that aren't very effective, but they will whittle away at Luxray's health. An angry Luxray manages to find his target and he bashes Pidgeot with Wild Charge, which will cause recoil damage. Pidgeot holds onto Luxray and then blasts him toward the ground with Twister. Luxray initially crashes but he regains his footing on the ice. Luxray proceeds to use Discharge and Pidgeot spins around with Twister to generate a Contest-style defense. Luxray pressures on the Discharge attack to electrify the Twister. Yazmyene orders Pidgeot to use Steel Wing. Pidgeot's wings glow silver and absorb the electricity without actually harming Pidgeot. When Pidgeot is fully charged, she ends her Twister in confidence and demonstrates her magnificent glowing and electrified wings. She then rams Luxray with her electrified attack. Pidgeot crashes him through the boulders and personally sends him crashing into the stadium wall. After Pidgeot swerves back into air, Luxray is declared unable to battle. The stadium roars in applause as Yazmyne and Pidgeot have taken out two of Steven's Pokemon. Heather comments that Pidgeot really is Yazmyne's strongest Pokemon. She says that Butterfree, Spritzee, and Ivysaur are Yazmyne's other stronger Pokemon, but they wouldn't be able to clean sweep as Pidgeot does. Steven becomes angry as his plan against Yazmyne is failing. He, however, refuses to break his strategy and calls on his final Pokemon, Aggron. Yazmyne looks at the large Steel-Type and comments that she just cannot catch a break. Yazmyne calls out to Pidgeot, asking her if she can go one more round; Pidgeot looks back on her trainer and smiles, refusing to back down from a challenge. The battle begins and Yazmyne orders Pidgeot to attack with Twister, sending a cyclone Aggron's way. The Steel-Type shrugs off the attack as the Steel-Type it is. Yazmyne wonders how she's going to get around Aggron's armor. Steven tells Yazmyne that all of Pidgeot's attacks are useless. Aggron attacks Pidgeot with Stone Edge, and the Flying-Type switches to Double Team to evade. Yazmyne suggests that if she can find a chink in Aggron's defenses. Yazmyne orders Pidget to attack with Steel Wing, and she is able to land a clean hit on Aggron, but it doesn't budge. Yazmyne orders Pidgeot to attack again and Aggron intends to meet Steel Wing with Dragon Claw. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and tells Pidgeot to shift into Double Team, generating many copies of herself disallowing Aggron to locate Pidgeot's position. Megan compliments Yazmyne's ability to maximize Double Team. The clones then trap Aggron in a Twister that causes it to flinch. Aggron fires off a Flash Cannon to destroy the Twister and Pidgeot's clones, but it leaves an opening for Pidgeot to land a Steel Wing, which chips Aggron. Aggron fires off another Stone Edge attack and Pidgeot counters with Aerial Ace to speed around the rocks. Using the speed from Aerial Ace, Pidgeot transitions into Steel Wing, striking Aggron three times. Steven knows what Yazmyne's trying to do and he orders Aggron to bolster his defenses with Iron Defense. For Yazmyne, however, it chances nothing and Pidgeot lands another Twister attack. The battle is coming down to the wire with Yazmyne confident her plan will work. Daniel and the others are on edge, hoping that Yazmyne can keep this up. Yazmyne orders Pidgeot to keep attacking with Steel Wing while Aggron continues strengthening its defenses with Iron Defense. Yazmyne notices that Pidgeot has been chipping away at Aggron's armor effectively. Steven returns to offense and orders Flash Cannon. Tired, Pidgeot barely musters the energy to evade. Pidgeot fires another Twister in order to flinch Aggron, which takes some time to work. Yazmyne excitedly calls for Pidgeot to use Aerial Ace and Steel Wing at the same time. Pidgeot's wings glow a steel gray. She then dives toward Aggron covered in white streaks that become silver. As Pidgeot attacks, Aggron prepares an Iron Defense boost. Pidgeot rams into Aggron in a collision that silences the arena with anticipation. Pidgeot bounces off Aggron and staggers backward before falling on the ground. Steven tells Yazmyne her plan failed and he orders Aggron to finish Pidgeot with Flash Cannon. However, Aggron is unresponsive. Several shocks are sent through Aggron's body and he falls to his side, unable to battle. In a three-Pokemon sweep with Pidgeot, Yazmyne win her first round battle and advances to the fourth round. The audience cheers for Yazmyne who rushes to her Pidgeot. Pidgeot is rightfully exhausted and Yazmyne notices that her wings are hurt from colliding with Pidgeot's body and her beak is bruised after that head-on collision. Yazmyne recalls Pidgoet thanking her for a job well done. Heather is proud of the capabilities of Flying-Type Pokemon. Nick and Daniel share what they thought of Yazmyne's strategy to injure Aggron's body a little before toppling it in one powerful strike. Steven recalls Aggron very upset that his three Pokemon couldn't defeat a mere Flying-Type. Yazmyne only briefly enjoys the crowd but quickly leaves the field to treat her. Megan is shown having watched the battle from a training ground and nods in approval at Pidgeot's strength and grit. After the match, Yazmyne in the stadium's Pokemon Center with Dante. The nurse returns Eevee and Starmie as they are easily treated, but Pidgeot needs to heal for at least two days due to the damage she took from the battle as well as her particularly injured wings. On the third day, however, Pidgeot should be flying as good as new, giving Yazmyne some relief. Heather then begins her third round battle while her friends watch in the stands. Major Events *Colby is revealed to have returned home to Hoenn *Daniel wins his third round battle and advances to the fourth round *Yazmyne defeats Steven in her third round match and advances to the fourth round *Heather begins her third round battle Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Andrew *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Steven *Nurse Joy *Announcer *Trainers *Civilians *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Cubone (Dante's) *Petilil (Dante's) *Beartic (Steven's) *Luxray (Steven's) *Aggron (Steven's) *Dragonair *Kingler *Sigilyph *Poliwrath Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze Category:Indigo Plateau Conference